


Break Out, Break Down

by subtropicalStenella



Series: 5 for 500 [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Echo is a salty bastard, Gen, It's how he copes, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: 5/500 PromptTCW: The Bad Batch: The rescue of Echo from the Techno Union, from Echo’s POV.





	Break Out, Break Down

 The problem with basically living in a bacta tank whenever you're not being hauled out and hooked up to machinery so people can poke at your brain and wire New And Exciting Technology directly into your nervous system is that you can't see or hear _dick_.

I mean there's a lot of other problems, some I'm willing to bet none of the medics actually knew about, like Bacta Heals Everything, by which I mean literally everything. It takes  _ time  _ to build callus on your hands, dammit. I have soft squishy  _ easily blistered _ cadet hands--hand--now and it's  _ such  _ a pain in the dick. 

 

… okay maybe not literally that but it's not like I would fucking know anyway, fucking restraints. 

 

Anyway, Shit Is Going Down outside my tank and I can't see  _ shit.  _ It took me ten fucking minutes to raise my head, fucking muscle atrophy can suck my fucking dick. I had  _ great _ traps, y’know. 

 

Lots of silhouettes in the thick blue blur, lots of people. Lots of people built a fuckload better than the scrawny little prick scientists and their droids, and flashing lights, heavy thuds, was that an explosion?

Bacta doesn't carry sound exactly the same as water, but it kind of sounded like a depth charge.

Not that I worked with underwater munitions much,that was all Fisto’s boys, crazy fuckers, but we all got the basic sims and… 

 

I'll be fucking damned, I  _ know _ that firing posture. That's a fucking  _ clone _ . That's… that's a fucking clone  _ squadron _ , no fucking way.

That's a clone coming at me, hands in black nanoprene flat on the glassteel, shouting something so loud it echos through the bacta.

 

Haha, fuck, he's  _ saying _ Echo, like he knows me.

Fuck you, Fives, told you getting that handprint inked on would pay off, take your tasteful numerical designation and  _ shove it. _

 

What? No, no,  _ no  _ don't try to break the glass, it needs to be drained off and the suspension rig lowered and--alright fine take the butt of your rifle to the glass, that works too, you impatient shithead.

It's pressurized and treated _ ,  _ dumbfuck, it's not going to shatter, it--yes listen to that guy, whoever he is.

… or don't. Decking him seemed a little much though.

 

And now there's blood on my tank, thanks. 

 

Did… You just swung a deece like a bat, didn't you. Well that works I guess. Enjoy the tidal wave of bacta to the face, your knuckles need it.

Don't break the shards out by  _ hand  _ what is wrong with you? Get the fucking bacta out of my eyes already, yes, thank you--

 

Oh, that explains a lot. Hi Rex, how's tricks?

 

Yes I know it's you, I just have a respirator pipe down my neck, get me out of here already.

_ Respirator.  _ I can't fucking answer you. Shit’s sake man, use your head. 

 

Fuckdamn, who’s the meatwall? I know I'm only like half a person now but he lifted me like a sack of potatoes, that's ridiculous. 

 

Respirator  _ off _ , get it off, get it--fucking  _ finally _ .

 

Oh fuck I hate this part, tube hurts worse going in but it feels like coughing and vomiting all at once coming out fuuuuck. 

 

Aw, Rex, you  _ sap _ , I'm getting bacta all over you. Haven't hurled yet, that's a plus, just hacking blue shit everywhere.

 

_ rrrrrr _

 

I-Yes,  _ yes, damn it _ , I know it's you, I'm not trying to say your name I'm trying to talk at all and apparently all I get is R.

Okay, can't talk, handsigns. I can do handsigns if I can make my damn hand cooperate.

I can, at least, slap my open hand on your chest.

 

_ Fucking damn it Rex I know it's you _ . No one else is fucking blond except fucking Crys and he bleaches his fucking eyebrows you weepy sack of shit. I love you too, jackass.

 

Handsigns. Handsigns, dammit.

 

Open hand, palm up in a horizontal circle. Slap your chest.

_ Open hand, palm up in a horizontal circle. Slap your chest. _

 

Alright, fine, I'll do it longhand.

 

Open hand, palm up in a horizontal circle. Palm down, flick all fingers out. Flick flick flick flick.

 

Circle, flick flick flick flick

Circle, flick flick flick flick

Circle, flick flick flick flick

_ Circle, flick flick flick flick _

 

Answer me damn it, don't just stare at me like a dead fish. 

 

_ Location five-five-five-five  _

 

_ where fifty-five fifty-five _

 

There, see, meatwall gets it. 

 

_ Where's fucking Fives? _

 

Even if the name is wrong, yes, thank you for correcting him, it--

 

Wait.

 

Shit.

 

 _His name_ **was** _Fives?_

 

Oh. 

  
Oh  _ fuck. _


End file.
